Inyección
by Kirah69
Summary: Era otra cena más en casa de Hannibal. Todo parecía normal hasta que despertó en un lugar desconocido sin recordar haberse ido a casa.


Era otra cena más en casa de Hannibal. La comida estaba tan deliciosa como siempre y la conversación igual de estimulante. Todo parecía normal hasta que despertó en un lugar desconocido sin recordar haberse ido a casa. De repente se encendieron unas luces fluorescentes en el techo y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que su torso, cabeza, brazos y piernas estaban completamente inmovilizados contra aquella camilla o lo que quiera que fuera. Sentía el metal bajo su cuerpo, bajo todo su cuerpo, estaba desnudo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Will? ¿Te duele la cabeza? Puede ser un efecto secundario—la voz de Hannibal lo sobresaltó.

Por algún motivo no se sorprendió. Llevaba tiempo sintiendo la oscuridad que emanaba de él, la oscuridad a la que le arrastraba, pero no esperaba que sus acciones fueran contra él, creía que al menos se habían hecho amigos después de todo ese tiempo.

—¿Envenenaste la comida?—preguntó, apenas pudiendo verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

—No, por favor, jamás le haría eso a tu comida. Te inyecté un sedante. Tuve que usar uno algo fuerte ya que necesitaba trasladarte hasta aquí.

—No estamos en tu casa—era evidente, Hannibal no cometería un fallo como aquel.

—En efecto. Es una propiedad muy aislada, nadie nos molestará—le explicó con calma.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Hannibal se paró a su lado y Will pudo ver por primera vez su cara, estaba sonriendo. Una suave sonrisa, como si no pasara nada malo, como si aquello fuera normal.

—Will... llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esto, en cuánto deseo que seas mío. Pero una relación convencional no sería suficiente, te quiero solo para mí. Pero para conseguir eso necesito que dependas de mí de forma absoluta.

Cogió una jeringuilla con un líquido blanco, acarició el brazo derecho de Will casi con reverencia y le inyectó lo que quiera que fuera aquello.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto. Seré tuyo, solamente tuyo—sabía que dijera lo que dijera no iba a servir de nada. Si Hannibal había tomado una decisión, nada iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión, pero tenía que intentarlo.

¿Depender de él de forma absoluta? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Mantenerlo encerrado? No, no podía ser eso, al menos no solo eso. De lo contrario no estaría sintiendo su brazo entumecerse.

Cuando escuchó una sierra eléctrica todo su cuerpo se tensó, aquel sonido vibró en cada fibra de su ser llenándolo de terror.

—Hannibal...

—No te preocupes, Will. Recuerda que fui cirujano, quedará perfecto.

—No, no, no. ¡Hannibal!—gritó, intentando ahogar el sonido de la sierra conectando con su carne.

Fue rápido, antes de darse cuenta escuchó cómo dejaba su brazo en otro lugar. Will estaba sollozando e hiperventilando para entonces.

—Shh... shh... Todo estará bien, cuidaré muy bien de ti, te lo prometo—le aseguró acariciando su cabeza con una mano enguantada y húmeda.

No estaba seguro de si estaría manchada de sangre, de su sangre, tampoco estaba seguro del tiempo que había pasado. Su mente estaba nublada, se sentía como si cayera por un vacío. Tal vez era la pérdida de sangre o el shock de todo aquello.

Por un momento creyó que todo había terminado, pero el alivio duró poco. Hannibal dio la vuelta a la mesa con su instrumental e inyectó de nuevo aquella sustancia en su brazo izquierdo. La sierra se encendió y Will gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Despertó lentamente, en una cama con sábanas de seda y con la cabeza sobre el almohadón más cómodo del mundo. Y esas desde luego no eran ni su cama ni su almohada. Abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Vio las paredes rojas a su alrededor, una habitación elegantemente decorada y una cama con cuatro postes sobre la que yacía su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Una sábana blanca de seda cubría su cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta de que no había tanto bulto bajo ella como se suponía. Intentó levantar los brazos y solo se encontró con dos muñones doloridos en su lugar. Lo peor era que estaba seguro de que si levantaba la sábana encontraría lo mismo en sus piernas.

—D-dios. Jod-der—así que eso era lo que quería decir con depender de él—. ¡Hannibal!

El hombre entró por la puerta con una sonrisa y una bandeja en las manos.

—¿Sí, Will?


End file.
